This invention relates to a transfer device that is used for transferring a transferring material on an object on which the transferring material is to be transferred.
Various transfer devices have been conceived that are used in case of transferring a transferring material such as a tape like an adhesive tape or a non-adhesive tape, a solid or liquid paste or a binding agent on an object on which the transferring material is to be transferred such as papers or leaves. For example, a known transfer device comprises a refillable cartridge that can hold a transferring material and a transfer head to make the transferring material contact with an object on which the transferring material is to be transferred, and a case that accommodates the refillable cartridge detachably. In accordance with this arrangement, when all of the transferring material is used up or the transfer head is broken, commonly (for example, refer to patent document 1) the refillable cartridge is dismounted from the case and the dismounted refillable cartridge is exchanged with a new refillable cartridge comprising a new transferring material and a new transfer head. In addition, it is conceived that at least when the transfer device is not in use, a distal end portion of a transfer head is covered, a head cap protecting a transferring material is axially mounted on the transfer head and the head cap is arranged to be rotatable around a rotational supporting axis.
(Patent Document 1) Japan Patent Laid Open number 2002-178694 (FIG. 2)
However, a case wherein the head cap is axially mounted on the transfer head will cause following problems. More specifically, commonly the transferring material and the transfer head are tightly held by a pair of side panels constituting an outside wall of the refillable cartridge and a predetermined space is formed at a relevant portion between the side panels in order to secure a passage to introduce the transferring material to the transfer head. As a result, no component to connect the side panels exists at a front end portion of the transfer device, which reduces strength at the front end portion of the transfer device. Then each side panels may bend when the side panels are held by a strong force at a time that the transfer device is in use or the transfer device falls. Other conceivable arrangement of the transfer device is that a head cap is axially mounted on a front end portion of a case. With this arrangement, when a head cap is required to be exchanged such that a transferring material attaches to the head cap or the head cap is broken, the head cap has to be exchanged in addition to an operation of exchanging a refillable cartridge. The additional operation is troublesome and is lacking in practicality. In addition, when the head cap is mounted on the case, an operation of the head cap to evacuate to a predetermined position is required every time the refillable cartridge is exchanged in order to avoid interference of the head cap with the transfer head in exchanging the refillable cartridge, which hinders a smooth operation of exchanging the refillable cartridge.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present claimed invention mainly intends to provide a transfer device wherein strength of an area adjacent to a portion where a transfer head is arranged is effectively improved with a simple arrangement.